


anytime

by brucewaynery



Series: happy steve bingo fills [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: "Let me take you out," Steve murmurs against his skin, wrapping his arms around his waist."Sure," Tony says, agreeing easily, letting his eyes fall shut, blind ot everything that isn't Steve."On my motorbike," Steve finishes, trailing kisses down his neck."Absolutely not."LEARNING TO RIDE A BIKE





	anytime

“Absolutely not.”

“C’mon! Tony, please?”

“Steven Grant Rogers, you ever learn the meaning of no?”   
Nevermind how hard it is to tell him ‘no’, especially like this, after sex, satiated and relaxed, the way he so rarely gets to see Steve.

“For me?” Steve asks, pulling Tony closer and pressing light kisses down his neck, not really going anywhere, just for the sake of it.

“Cuteness will get you nowhere,” Tony claims, even as he considers thinking about it.

“Baby,” Steve murmurs against his skin, nosing just under his ear.

Tony just about suppresses a smile, “Cheating.”

Steve teases at the hickey he left on the base of his throat, “Strategy.”

Tony doesn’t bother not trying to smile this time and finally turns to face him, “Cheater,” he says, leaning close, making it seem like he’s going to kiss Steve, and stopping just a hair short.

Steve moves to close the gap but Tony tilts his head back just a fraction, “I promise you,” he starts, breath ghosting over his face, “when you do this, I’ll make sure that nothing bad’ll happen to you.”

Tony looks at him and lets the reality of what he’s about to agree to wash over him, “Fine,” he mutters, playing annoyed. In all honesty, if he had to walk across the universe to put that wide, unabashed grin on his face, he would do it, a million times, without question, with barely even a thought. So, relative to that, this isn’t that big of a deal.

Just going on a motorbike with his boyfriend who learned how to drive in Nazi Germany in the middle of a war, in New York.

“I changed my mind.”

“Tony!” Steve says, almost petulant, nowhere near begging (because Tony knows pretty well what _that_ sounds like). Tony can’t believe how ridiculously hot he looks, leaning against the bike, looking up at him, if he were a poetic man, he’d wax lyrical about the way the sun gleams through the open door, making his beloved seem akin to an angel.

“There’s no seatbelts on that thing! And you don’t even have a license!”

“Baby, don’t slander me,” Steve says grinning, because, maybe he doesn’t, technically, have a license (in his defence… he’s a busy guy. And no cop has stopped him yet.), “and your tin can don’t got a seatbelt’a any kind either.”

“Tin can? My tin can costs more than most companies!” Tony defends grinning back, leaning into Steve’s space.

“Doesn’t cost more than your affections, sweetheart,” Steve says, bringing his arms up to wrap around Tony’s waist.

“You’re cute when you think you’re smooth.”

Steve presses a trailing kiss to his jaw, “At least you think I’m cute.”

“Whatever would we do if I didn’t,” Tony says, lightly.

“Ten minutes. At the speed limit.”

“Five and under?”

“Describing your height?”

Tony barks out a loud laugh, despite himself, “Oh, you’re a bastard, you know that? Peer pressure and insults, what’s gotten into you, Steven?”

Steve gets that glint in his eye and grins cheekily, “You?”

Tony shakes his head and laughs, pulling the helmet on his head, “If I die, I’m coming back to haunt you.”

“I wouldn’t want anything else, darling,” Steve says, as he swings around and straddles the bike somewhere in the middle.

Tony goes to climb on behind him, but Steve stops him, “In front.”

“No. Definitely no, absolutely no.”

“You won’t really be driving, I’ll be here the whole time, right behind you.”

“You’re a terrible influence,” Tony says, as he slips onto the front of the bike and curls his hands around the handles. Steve presses up against him and wraps his arms around him to reach the handles and cover his hands with his.

“And you’re going to learn a new skill,” Steve says, kissing the nape of his neck.

“Keep doing that and we’re gonna crash.”

“We’re still in the garage, and what happened to being an old man?”

Tony huffs a laugh and leans back into Steve, “Just making sure.”

Steve smiles sweetly, then revs the engine, flicks up the kickstand with a twist of his foot and before Tony’s knows it, they’re practically flying out of the garage, door grinding back down behind them.

Tony yelps and grips tighter onto the handles, “A countdown would’ve been nice!”

He feels Steve shrug behind him, “Too much math.”

“As long as you can take five, we’re good,” Tony says, eyes fixated on the speedometer.

“Hey, hey,” Steve starts, murmuring, “you can look at the road, y’know, I promise you, I’ll keep you safe.”

“I know that.”

Steve hums, cleanly swinging ‘round a bend, and winding his way through, “Look at the road.”

“I like numbers.”

“Tony, baby.”

Tony lifts his head up to look around, they’re on a highway, with the sun just about falling behind the horizon, maybe five minutes from the Compound, the wind whipping around them and with Steve’s around him, and with him pressed up against his back, Tony can barely feel it. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Tony says, looking out onto the sunset.

“Yeah, you are,” Steve says softly, still expertly controlling the bike and Tony can feel his eyes on him.

“Eyes on the road, darling,” Tony reprimands, even as he feels a blush taking over his face.

“The tutee has become the tutor,” Steve says, squeezing his legs together in some mimicry of a hug.

Tony laughs lightly, and in that moment, all he can think of, all he can feel, and touch and smell is Steve and just Steve and it’s out of his mouth, before he’s ever had a second to even think about it, before he can think it over and over and find out, calculate, every last possible outcome, every scenario, it’s out in the air, as natural as Steve is on the bike, as easy as mechanics to Tony himself.

“I love you,” he says, and as natural as it was, he becomes so, so aware of it, so aware of that split-second where Steve freezes, when the bike stutters a little, and a tiny part of his mind tells him that they’re gonna crash, because he can’t keep his feeling in check.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Steve says, quietly into his ear, so much louder than the roar of the wind and cars around them, silencing that tiny part of his mind.

“You owe me,” Tony says, almost breathlessly as Steve presses him up against the concrete wall of his garage. He can feel Steve’s teeth against his skin as he grins into the curve of his neck.

“Ride for a ride?” Steve suggests, winding a hand through Tony’s hair and pulling him up into a kiss that Tony easily submits to.

“I knew that there’s a reason I love you,” Tony says, smiling into the kiss.

Steve lifts Tony up, in a casual, effortless show of strength, letting him wind his legs around his waist, “I love you too.”

“Can we do that again?” Tony asks, snuggling into Steve.

“My entire lower body hurts,” Steve says, bluntly, instead of going for the easy ‘Tony’s an old man and can’t get it up’ route.

Tony laughs, “Not that, the motorcycle thing. It was fun.”

Steve kisses his forehead, in a move so soft it hurt, especially after he’d ridden Tony until both of them had come half a dozen times between them, “Anytime, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments/[reblogs](https://au-ti.tumblr.com/post/188135481026/anytime) are greatly appreciated <33


End file.
